Staying Above the Waves
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: Sort of like secret life of the american teenager, but different. The group is struggling, their each drowning in their own way. Can they manage to stay above the waves long enough to survive? Can they help each other? Rated for drug use, violence and adult themes. Please R&R and tell me what you think, and of course enjoy. Will have pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to try a new story. Its kind of a mix of different things. Anyway many of the characters will be OOC so bare with me. The story will jump around a lot so I apologize but it was the only way I could see writing this. It will come together. Mai's age has been changed. This is AU. There will be appearances of several random OC's but they are simply there for minor purpose and will have no real baring on the story. The Yamis have their own bodies and are brothers to the Hikaris. Marik is Yami and Malik is hikari. Whew now that the long note is done... please let me know what you think, R&R and Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One

**Seto Kaiba's POV**

Kaiba tore his eyes away from his work with a scowl as his alarm went off. He reluctantly saved his work before shutting down his computer and leaving his room. He knocked on his brother's door telling him it was time to get up, they had school.

That was a thought that irritated him. He was already the CEO of his own company. It was a joke that the government required him to attend high school. It was even more of a Joke that he was probably smarter than all the teachers hired to teach him. It didn't matter though he threw himself into school like he did everything else. He refused to allow himself to miss a single point on any Exam and he joined as many groups as possible, while still allowing himself time for his company and of course his little brother.

The sound of the shower running in Mokuba's room told him his brother was up and getting ready. Kaiba returned to his room and went through his bag, double checking he had all of his work done and his speech prepared, as always he did. He grabbed his bag and headed for the kitchen dropping the bag by the front door on the way. Kaiba decided on bacon and eggs for their breakfast. He went about preparing breakfast and waited for his brother to join him before eating.

"Good morning big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed throwing himself into the chair across from Kaiba.

"Good morning Mokuba, did you get all of your homework done?" Kaiba asked politely. It was his job to make sure his brother did his best in school as well as caring for him.

"Of course! Are you coming to my game after school?" Mokuba asked hesitantly. Kaiba cursed inwardly, he had completely forgotten.

"I wouldn't miss it." Kaiba said deciding to get some work done on his laptop before the game and go to KaibaCorp after the game. He would have to save whatever homework he received for after work and prepare for his meeting, he could miss a few hours of sleep it was nothing new.

"Thanks!" Mokuba said excitedly as he gathered the plates and placed them in the sink for the maid before hurrying to the door.

Kaiba followed behind typing out an email to his secretary on his phone. He grabbed his bag and sent the email before joining Mokuba in the limo. He replied to ten more emails before they dropped of Mokuba.

"Have a good day and behave." Kaiba spoke as his brother darted out of the limo.

"I will big brother!" Mokuba called over his shoulder as he hurried inside to talk to his friends before school started.

* * *

><p><strong>Serenity's POV<strong>

Serenity woke up when the alarm went off reaching over and shutting it off. A quiet groan next to her reminded her of the previous night. She pulled the blanket up to cover her naked chest before shaking her boyfriend.

"Tristan, get up, we have school." Serenity spoke while shaking Tristan's shoulder again.

"Do we have to?" Tristan moaned throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the light from the window.

"Yes. Wake up." Serenity said a small smile playing across her lips.

"I'm up." Tristan sighed sitting up and letting the blanket fall to his waist.

"Good." Serenity offered, before dragging herself out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

"Need any help in there?" Tristan called over the sound of the water.

"No..." Serenity called back a grin playing on her lips now.

"Are you sure you don't need help with all that hair?" Tristan replied, she could practically see his grin.

"Well... no, maybe help reaching my back." Serenity answered grinning as the door flew open.

* * *

><p><strong>Tea's POV<strong>

Tea tiptoed to the kitchen and peaked around the wall, her shoulder's sagged with relief finding it empty. She walked into the kitchen, stopping at the refrigerator to read the note pinned under a green magnet. She smiled her mom went to work early, breakfast was in the fridge. She frowned at that idea and opened the refrigerator.

She scowled at what sat in front of her. She let out a low sigh, her mother didn't seem to realize a dancer needed to watch what she ate. Tea carefully unwrapped the food and scrapped it into the trash can. She hated to waste food but she couldn't eat the stuff either. She tied up the trash bag and placed it in the bigger trashcan outside, where hopefully her mother wouldn't find it.

She went back to the kitchen and placed the now empty plate in the sink before grabbing a bottle of water. She grabbed her school bag and glanced down at her stomach and thighs and decided she would walk to school, she needed the exercise. She tried to remember what was on the menu for lunch, and figured how many calories she would burn walking to school, in physical education, and at dance practice. Either way she decided she should probably have a light lunch because she might not be able to eat light at diner in front of her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami and Yugi – Yami's POV<strong>

Yami hurried through his shower so his brother Yugi could get in next. He toweled off and dressed before pulling his still damp tri – colored hair into a short pony tail. He opened the door and mumbled a good morning to his brother before heading for his room. He had plenty of time, he knew Yugi would take a while. He put his choker around his neck and slipped on his bracelets.

He reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle quickly swallowing a few pills, before putting the bottle in his bag. The pills would help him stay energized throughout the long day at school. He dug around a little more and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out before replacing the pack in its hiding spot. He double checked that the water was still running before opening the window and lighting one.

The water turned off but he knew he still had time, Yugi would take a while to spike his hair and gel it to get it to stay up all day. He finished his cigarette and shut the window before spraying the room with cinnamon scented air freshener.

"Ready?" Yugi called through the door.

"Coming." Yami answered, leaving his room and following his brother down the stairs and through the game shop.

Yami walked along side his brother, he wouldn't let anyone mess with his little brother. He lost count of how many times he had been suspended from school for defending his brother, it didn't matter, he would do it again. He yawned, nightmares and thoughts kept him awake but he couldn't help that either. Anyone would have nightmares if they lived through what he did. He sighed and hurried to keep up with Yugi.

**Yugi's POV**

Yugi stood under the spray of water and carefully washing and conditioning his hair. He had a secret crush, one he wouldn't tell anyone about. He knew he didn't stand a chance. He was short and his voice still broke at awkward times, he hated it, his classmates made fun of him for both of those things.

It didn't help that they did it in front of his crush, and that was just embarrassing. She probably thought he was ridiculous, short with a squeaky voice, and got picked on. He frowned and rinsed out his hair. He knew he didn't stand a chance but he would still try. If his tri – colored hair didn't get him noticed then maybe his spikes would.

He thought about talking to his brother, he might have some advice, girls always seemed to follow him around, he wouldn't though, they weren't close anymore. He remembered them playing together constantly when they were kids, then Yami withdrew and closed up after the accident. Yugi choked back tears pushing that thought out of his mind.

He finished washing himself, dried off, and dressed before focusing on his hair carefully spiking and gelling it so that it stood straight up. He finished getting ready and called out to his brother, getting a whiff of cinnamon and something, he wasn't sure what. They left the game shop together and headed for the school, he stole glances at his brother. He was worried, his brother had that glazed look in his eyes, it never seemed to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey's POV<strong>

Joey wasted no time getting up and getting ready for the day. The sooner he was done, the sooner he would be out of the house, the sooner he was out of the house the sooner his dad would fade into a memory for the next several hours, plus he would see his little sister. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his knife from under his pillow. He shut the door to his room quietly. His dad was passed out on the couch beer bottles laying all over the floor. He sighed and slipped out of the apartment before heading down the street.

"Hey guys." Joey said doing the handshake with a few of his friends.

He walked along, content to stay quiet and listen to his friends talk about their latest conquest. They all seemed to boast about getting laid, each by some girl who would probably never hear from them again. They talked about their next party. Joey stayed out of that conversation, he was invited of course but he wouldn't go. He could stay home if he wanted to see someone get drunk.

A small bag was pressed into his hands. He stuck it into his pocket without looking at it. He knew what it was, their latest product. He would sell it, because he would get a cut of the profit and he would have money for food. It would hold him over until he got assigned to the next job.

He hoped it would be a car, he liked cars, they made him feel free, he could cruise in them, as long as he was careful; before turning them into his boss to be stripped for parts. He would do it, because he would then have money to keep the electricity on.

The school appeared in front of them. A large building with a few levels. He would be stuck there all day but he was okay with that, he ignored the grumbling of his friends. At least at school he would get a free meal.

* * *

><p><strong>Bakura and Ryou – Bakura's POV<strong>

Bakura glanced at the clock and shrugged before going to his closet and pulling out his box. He had managed to get about a hundred and fifty dollars. That would buy food and supplies for a few days. He stuffed the money in his pocket and pulled out a Diamond ring. He was sure it would sell for a decent amount at least enough money for the bills that month. He tucked the ring back into the box and pulled out a silver necklace, and grinned, that was all for himself. He slipped it around his neck.

He was a kleptomaniac, he knew it and he didn't care. At first it was nice to feel the rush and the excitement, the challenge of successfully getting away with stealing someone's precious items. It had surprised him how unobservant people really were, now he laughed at them, if they were that stupid they deserved to be robbed.

It was still fun to steal but now it had a purpose. Their father was no longer sending money like he used to. He didn't even send a birthday card. He practically forgot he even had two sons he had dumped in Japan. He knew if Ryou found out he might not be willing to take or use the money, he would be stressed. Bakura had hidden that from Ryou, he was the bigger brother, it was his job to provide for his younger brother.

He glanced at the clock again. It was time to go. He put his box away and shut the closet before grabbing his bag and meeting Ryou at the door.

"Here Ryou." Bakura said handing Ryou a twenty before locking the door and heading for school not waiting to see if Ryou was following.

**Ryou's POV**

Ryou glanced down at the money in his hand and stuffed it into his pocket with a small frown. He wondered where the money came from, he always wondered, but he never asked. He knew his father hadn't sent anything in a while. He figured it out when he saw his last birthday card. He had found it in Bakura's room. It had still been empty then.

He figured it out a few days later when his brother handed him two birthday cards, one from himself and one from their _Father. _The one from supposedly from their father was the same one he had seen in Bakura's room, complete with a forged signature. It all seemed to fall into place then. There hadn't been any mail from their father in a long time. It had hurt, he remembered the feeling well. He had put the cards down with shaking hands and threw his arms around his older brother, trying hard not to cry and to keep the smile glued to his face.

He wasn't stupid he knew his brother didn't have a job. He didn't know where the money came from and he wouldn't ask. Bakura was trying so hard to keep him happy and he didn't want to ruin that. He was afraid that if he ever found out and he would lose the only family he had left.

He followed his brother to school. He didn't have any friends. He preferred it that way though, or at least that's what he told himself. Friends would just leave eventually anyway. It's the way people were they left. He wouldn't close to anyone because he knew it would hurt when they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

Mai sat up with a groan, flinching when her arm brushed the sheets. She made herself glance at the white sheets hoping they wouldn't be stained red but she already knew they would be. Mai got out of bed and pulled the sheets off of the bed and piled them next to the door. The maid would get them and make the bed with clean sheets. She took a quick shower biting her lip as her fresh cuts were hit with the hot water.

She pulled on her skirt and boots before doing up her top. She tugged her boots on and made she her arms were clean and not bleeding before pulling on her arm warmers. They looked like a part of her outfit and no one would question it. She ate her breakfast alone quietly. The maids appeared cleaning up the dishes as she stood to leave.

She pulled her keys out of her purse and headed for her purple convertible. It was a birthday present. She remembered it well. It had almost been like a slap in the face. It came a week after her birthday, neatly wrapped in a bow. It screamed 'oops we forgot our only child's birthday so accept this expensive car.'

She missed her parents but they were never around. It seemed there was always some business meeting that was more important than her birthday, or Christmas, always more important than her. She had plenty of friends but they were superficial. They liked her because she had money. They could sit and gossip as much as they wanted, she could pretend to fit in but she knew they didn't understand. No one did, the staff who she knew better than her own parents were just there for the money.

* * *

><p><strong>Duke's POV<strong>

Duke woke up when he felt a hand snake around his waist. He sat up twisting around to look at the girl sleeping in his bed. She had blonde hair. He frowned trying to think of her name. Sarah, Samantha, Stacy..? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that for some reason the girl was still in his bed.

They all knew they were supposed to leave either this was a new girl or she was just stupid. He pulled himself out of bed and clapped loudly startling the girl awake. Her eyes opened revealing a pale green, it didn't bring a name to mind though.

"Sarah, get up, get dressed, get out." Duke said going with the first guess he had.

She looked rather startled. She must be new he decided, must be the first time he had slept with her. She didn't seem to be getting the hint. He grabbed the clothes strewn across his floor and tossed it to the girl before heading for the shower. He had school, maybe he would find a girl at his new public school and bring her home for the night.

"My name is Miranda!" The girl shouted her voice accompanied by a slamming door.

He shrugged putting in his dice earring, so he had been a little off. They couldn't honestly expect him to remember every girls name.

* * *

><p><strong>Marik and Malik – Marik's POV<strong>

"Marik! School!" Marik buried his face in his pillow to block out his brother pounding on his door.

"Alright!" Marik shouted back. Footsteps hurried away from his door.

He had a massive hang over and the light from the window was killing him. He would have to invest in some black out shades to cover the window. He dragged himself out of bed and yanked open the door. He stopped just in time to notice the bottle of aspirin and glass of water. His brothers doing, he smiled slightly.

He popped open the bottle and swallowed a few before downing the water. He groaned and ran for the bathroom emptying his stomach before dragging himself into the shower. He really wished the world would quit spinning. He hurried through the shower.

He shut his bedroom door quietly before the memories started. All the blood and the screaming, the lights flashing. It was way too early for that. He grabbed a bottle off of his dressed and downed half of it before the burn caught up with him and he gagged. He went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth before grabbing his bag and making sure his water bottles were filed with alcohol before meeting Malik to go to school.

**Malik's POV**

Malik pulled on his cargo pants and shoes and admired his body in the mirror. The front was perfect, he refused to look at his back. He pulled on his shirt, it covered the marks on his back just fine but left part of his stomach exposed, it was perfect.

He checked his hair for the third time it was perfect. Everything had to be perfect. He double checked his outfit, people would notice him, he wondered if he looked approachable, that was what he wanted, he wanted people to see him and think 'wow I should go talk to him.'

Deciding that his hair and clothes were perfect he moved on to his bag making sure everything was organized and ready to go. It was. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and stopped at the bathroom to grab some pain killers for his brother. He carefully sat his items on the floor and banged on the door to wake up his brother.

The shout startled him and he turned and hurried away from the door. He didn't want his brother mad at him. He stopped halfway down the hall and turned to make sure he hadn't spilled the water in his panic to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad someone enjoyed chapter one, So here is chapter two, please R&R and of course Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Two.

**Tristan's POV**

"We've been dating for a few months now, I think it's time we tell Joey." Serenity spoke up from the passenger's seat.

"What? We can't, he will freak out." Tristan said tearing his eyes away from the road. He preferred to ride his motorcycle but it made Serenity nervous so he was taking the car.

"We have to tell him sometime." Serenity said smoothing out her shirt. It was the first day of school and she was nervous.

"I agree, I just think that wouldn't be the best time to tell him." Tristan said turning his attention back to the road.

"Okay, we can wait a while longer, that way when we tell him he can see we've been together for a while." Serenity said smiling over at her boyfriend.

She had given him her virginity, She had been a little nervous about the idea, considering how often you heard stories of guys getting what they wanted and leaving the with a broken heart. She smiled over at her boyfriend again. He hadn't been like that, he was still by her side.

Tristan pulled into the student lot and parked the car. He leaned over and gave his girlfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek, knowing it would be impossible once they left the car, it was high school and everyone would gossip.

"Are you staying over again tonight?" Tristan asked hopefully.

"I can't mom only let me stay over because I told her I wanted to get ready for the first day with my friend." Serenity replied before leaving the car and hurrying for her friends.

Tristan waited a few more minutes before leaving his car, locking it behind himself.

When Tristan got out of the car his eyes narrowed in anger. A dark-haired boy with green eyes and a dice hanging from his ear was standing in front of Serenity holding her hands and speaking to her. Tristan stomped in that direction, he wasn't sure how to break that up without making a scene but he would do it.

"Yo! What the hell?! Get away from my sister!" Tristan paused as Joey shoved his way through the crowds standing and talking.

"I have a boyfriend." Serenity said tugging her hands away from dice boy. Tristan paled heart hammering in his chest.

Tristan watched as the Dice boy quickly fled the scene. Tristan followed behind as Joey and Serenity made their way into the school. He paused between to sets of lockers and watched as his girlfriend and her brother talked. Footsteps coming to a stop behind him caused him to turn. He frowned seeing the boy with the dice in his ear.

"Duke Devlin." The boy introduced. Tristan ignored the hand in front of him and turned back to watch Serenity.

"She has a boyfriend, she told me so herself." Duke said. Tristan didn't respond. He was trying to hear of Serenity was about to tell Joey about him.

"You have a boyfriend? Who?" Joey asked, eyes narrowed unhappily.

"Oh, um I don't really, I just wanted that kid to leave me alone." Serenity replied looking away. Tristan frowned knowing his girlfriend didn't like lying to her brother.

A gasp came from behind him before he heard Duke stomp away. Tristan smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Serenity's POV<strong>

Serenity hurried to the gym, her first class was physical education. She was glad that Joey had bought her story but she felt guilty lying to him at the same time. She also knew Tristan wasn't ready to tell Joey yet. She sighed and slipped into the gym as the bell rang.

She joined her group of friends. Well, they were her friends but she felt different from them, they were always excited over everything. She didn't really fit in with them, but they were the only ones she knew. She snapped to attention as one of the girls asked if she was going to try out for cheer. She gave a non committed answer, she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not.

The teacher entered the gym quickly handing out locker assignments and locks. The girls filed into gym and found their lockers. She frowned, none of her friends were even in her row. She was between a girl with short brown hair and a girl with long blond.

Serenity quickly put her clothes into her locker to use tomorrow, they weren't dressing out on the first day.

"I'm serenity." Serenity introduced herself to her locker neighbors as they headed back to the gym.

"Mai." The tall blonde answered.

"I'm Tea." The brunet introduced.

"Are either of you going out for cheer?" She asked to make conversation as they entered the gym and sat down.

"No." Mai answered.

"No, I wouldn't have time, I dance." Tea said.

"Alright, two easy laps then you can sit and chat." The teacher said blowing her whistle.

Serenity stood from the bench and began her laps around the gym. She was in decent shape and could finish the two laps easily. She wondered if she should go out for cheer. It might be a good way to make new friends. She decided she would at least take a flyer home to read before she made her choice.

She finished her laps and settled back on the bench. Mai came in next and settled beside her breathing slowly. Serenity glanced over and let out a small gasp.

"What?" Mai asked.

"You're bleeding." Serenity said pointing at the blood staining the other girl's white arm cover.

"Oh, it's no big deal I scratched myself yesterday, I must have reopened it." Mai said giving her a shrug.

"Oh." Serenity said relaxing.

Tea finished her laps next. She sat heavily on the bench and tucked her head between her knees gasping for air.

"Are you okay? Should I get the teacher?" Serenity asked worriedly and Mai shot the brunet a worried look as well.

"I'm.. fine.. I missed breakfast.." Tea said between breaths blinking rapidly.

"If you're sure.." Serenity said biting her lip.

"I am." Tea said finally sitting upright.

Serenity sat in silence waiting for the bell to ring and release her to the next class. She grabbed her bag as it rang and hurried out of the gym pausing to grab a flyer for cheer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryou's POV<strong>

Ryou entered his second class there were tables sat up, three to a table. He picked an empty table and settled down to wait for the class to start.

The class filled up rapidly, he was glad when no one sat next to him.

+The teacher entered soon after, a middle aged woman with a stern look.

"Thank you all for choosing seats, but I will be assigning them, everyone stand up and stand at the front of the room. Ryou groaned with the rest of the class but picked up his bag and joined his classmates standing at the front of the room.

"Yugi, Ryou, then Malik." The teacher said pointing out the seats. Ryou quit studying the floor and moved the place the teacher had indicated.

Ryou sat quietly in his seat studying the desk as his new partners sat on either side of him. He took a quick peak at both of them. Yugi had multi colored hair that stood straight up. Malik had blonde hair that fell framing his face. Ryou thought they both looked like they were trying a bit too hard to be noticed.

"Hi I'm Malik, I think this is going to be a great year." Malik said as if they couldn't tell from the teacher's placement of them.

"I'm Yugi." Yugi said sounding excited.

"My names Ryou." Ryou said deciding he should at least try to get along with his partners for the class.

It would be fine he decided, they would work together for this class he didn't have to make friends with them, it would be for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Duke's POV<strong>

Duke walked into his third class. He could already hear the whispers, he grinned, he knew he was attractive, people had been talking about him all morning long. He picked a seat in the center of the classroom, he smirked as he was surrounded by girls.

All in all it had been a successful morning he had gotten at least ten phone numbers and he knew how to get more.

"Who would be willing to give me their number, you know for when I miss class or need help with an assignment?" Duke asked flicking the dice hanging from his ear.

He had just gotten the sentence out of his mouth when there was the sound of furious writing. Soon enough phone numbers were landing on his desk. He winked and started entering the numbers into his phone. It had been a good day, the only thing left was to decide who to sit with at lunch and he had gotten plenty of offers.

The only thing that had so far been a bad mark on his day was that girl, Serenity. Girls were always all over him. He had been completely surprised when she had rejected him. Then even more surprised when he heard she didn't actually have a boyfriend, She was trying to get rid of him. Duke sighed, immediately girls began asking what was wrong. Okay, that was getting annoying. He shrugged it off he would get Serenity to like him, she would come around, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

Yugi exited the line with his tray in his hand. He stood letting his eyes scan the lunch room trying to find somewhere to sit. His eyes found the object of his crush sitting at a table alone. He quickly made his way over to the table.

"Can I sit here?" Yugi asked.

Tea nodded. Yugi set his tray down across from her and sat down.

Yugi ate in silence, his crush was finally in front of him but he couldn't think of anything to say. She had hardly acknowledged him. She was mostly studying her food and pushing it around on her plate. He hated that he was so shy why couldn't he just think of something to say.

He lifted his head and caught Malik shouting something across the cafeteria. His thoughts turned to his second class of the day. Malik had been overly friendly and Ryou had seemed unfriendly. He turned his attention back to his crush.

"You should eat you know, it;s not terrible." Yugi said sighing when his voice broke. He rubbed his hands on his pants.

"I had a big breakfast, I'm not really hungry." Tea said offering him a shrug.

"Oh." Yugi said awkwardly.

"So how was your..." Yugi trailed of noticing Tea's attention focused behind him.

Yugi turned around and saw his brother sitting with his head down on the lunch table.

"He's gay you know." Yugi said then immediately regretted it. Yami wasn't gay, at least he didn't think so, Yugi blushed at his lie.

"Really?" Tea asked looking startled.

"Um.. yeah." Yugi said the blush deepening.

"Oh, well actually I was wondering why he's sleeping through lunch, isn't lunch supposedly best hour of school?" Tea asked.

"I think it is." Yugi said blushing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tea's POV<strong>

Tea looked up when Yugi asked to sit down, she nodded and consent and turned back to studying her food. She pushed it around, she didn't really want to eat it. She worried about what her mother would be making for dinner.

Yugi commented on her not eating, she needed to be more careful, first physical education, and now lunch. She lied stating she had a big breakfast hopefully Yugi didn't know that girl from physical ed, and if he did they wouldn't talk about her.

A boy a few tables back caught her attention, he was sleeping. Who slept through lunch? Who could anyway the cafeteria was always noisy. She noticed too late that Yugi was talking to her.

"He's gay you know." Yugi said. Tea was startled, she hadn't been thinking of him that way, anyway how would he know.

It hit her then, he was Yugi's older brother, Yami. Hmm.. he was kind of cute, he looked almost exotic.. it was too bad he was gay. Yugi was blushing, she wondered if the conversation was making him uncomfortable.

She explained what she had been thinking. Yugi said he thought lunch was the best hour, he blushed again, Yugi's blush made her feel funny, like she had butterflys, he was sweet maybe she would invite him to their next dance recital.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiba's POV<strong>

Kaiba sat in his seat typing away he was preparing another email for his employee's. He had worked through lunch, he was catching up, but he would still have a lot to do that night. He still had Mokuba's game to go to.

He knew he needed to talk to the creative team to work on the promotional posters. He made a mental note to take care of that when he went to KaibaCorp after the game. He also needed to set up a meeting with Pegasus before the launch to go over the final details. He sent his email and started on the one to Pegasus inquiring about his schedule.

The seat next to him pulled out and he glanced over as a crimson eyed boy dropped into the seat next to him. Kaiba frowned, no one sat next to him. His eyes narrowed in distaste figuring his trademark glare would be enough to get the boy to move.

The boy narrowed his own eyes before letting out a yawn and turning back to face forward. Kaiba wondered if the kid was stupid or something. He finished his email to Pegasus and closed his laptop and placed it back in the case knowing he wouldn't have time to do anything else.

Kaiba heard a quiet rattle sound next to him. He glanced over, The crimson eyed boy was shaking a few pills into his hand. The bottle disappeared and a water bottle replaced it. The boy moved his hand to put the pills in his mouth.

"What are you doing" Kaiba hissed out trying not to draw attention to their table.

"Headache." The boy lied, looking like he didn't care if Kaiba believed him or not.

"Lies." Kaiba said eyes narrowed, he knew better, those weren't painkillers.

The boy shrugged and swallowed them then put his head down.

"Why did you take those?" Kaiba demanded.

"Mind your own business." The boy replied opening one crimson eye.

"Head up Yami." The teacher said he started the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami's POV<strong>

Yami stood as the bell rang. He grabbed his bag and started to leave. He picked up his pace as he heard Kaiba call after him. He slipped out the door and into the crowd of students moving down the halls. He slipped between and around everyone to avoid Kaiba letting out a sigh of relief as he made it to his fifth class.

The desks were set up individually. He was grateful for that. He picked a seat near a window and settled down. A tanned boy with spiked blonde hair dropped in the desk next to him. Yami turned back to the window.

Yami knew the pills were kicking in when he began to tap his foot on the floor impatiently. He soon joined in by taping his pen on the table. The boy next to him scowled and opened his bag pulling out a water bottle. Yami stopped tapping his pen when the smell hit him, that wasn't water.

Yami eyed the bottle pointedly. The boy took a large swallow. Yami rolled his eyes the kid was drinking in class, although he thought, he wasn't much better.

"Names Marik." The boy slurred. Yami hoped for Marik's sake that the teacher didn't call on him.

"Yami." Yami replied returning to tapping his pen and waiting for the class to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Marik's POV<strong>

Marik made it to the sixth and final class. He was glad it was the last class of the day, really he just wanted to go home so he could relax. He grinned thinking about the class before. Yeah so he had been caught that Yami kid had known he was drinking.

He was also sure that Yami wouldn't say anything. It was pretty obvious, at least to him that Yami was on some kind of drug. He tapped his pen until class started, then he tapped his foot until class was over, his hand had shook when he wrote, and his eyes were dull and glazed.

Marik grinned at first, then he paused he drank to get away from his memories, he was suddenly curious why was Yami using drugs.

* * *

><p><strong>Bakura's POV<strong>

Bakura filed out of his last class and headed for his locker. He opened it quickly and grabbed the books he would need before shutting it again. He forced his way back into the group heading for the exit. Someone bumped into him sending them both to the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Bakura demanded standing up.

He glanced around for the culprit, he found him sitting back against the locker, the blond boy flinched when Bakura's eyes landed on him. Bakura took a step towards him sticking a hand out to help the boy up. He boy pushed back against the lockers mumbling his apologies.

"Get the hell away from my brother!" Bakura found himself shoved hard. He dropped his bag on the ground and turned to the boy who pushed him.

"I was trying to help him up." Bakura spat swinging at the older boy, landing a blow on his chin.

"Marik!" Bakura heard the blonde against the lockers call out.

The older boy gave him a nasty grin, licking the blood off of his lips. Bakura threw his arms up to block his face as Marik aimed for him. Marik nailed him in the stomach. Bakura bent over hand pressed against his stomach. Bakura moved quickly shoving his shoulder into Marik's stomach taking Marik down with him. Bakura straddled Marik and punched him in the face again, the boy reached out and shoved him backwards. Bakura went to swing again only to be pulled back. Bakura turned on his heel intending to punch the intruder. He paused seeing Ryou.

"Come on." Ryou urged using as much force as he could to pull Bakura away from Marik.

Ryou paused only long enough to grab Bakura's bag from the floor where he had dropped it.

* * *

><p><strong>Malik's POV<strong>

Malik got into the driver's seat taking the keys from his brother. He knew Marik had been drinking and wouldn't be safe to drive. Malik started the car and drove, heading for their apartment.

"I'm so so sorry about the trouble after school." Malik said keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"It wasn't your fault." Marik replied leaning his head against the window.

"I bumped into him." Malik said.

"It was an accident." Marik said.

"Maybe dad was right, I'm nothing but trouble." Malik said frowning to himself.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Marik shouted sitting up straight.

Malik flinched at the tone and tightened his hand on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry." Malik finally said.

"It's fine, but don't think like that, he was wrong." Marik said sitting back.

"I met two people today in my second class, they seemed nice, hopefully we can all be friends." Malik said thinking about his class with Yugi and Ryou.

"That's great Malik." Marik said glad they were off the topic of their father.

"I met someone in my fifth class he seemed alright, a drug addict though I think, Mutou or something." Marik said.

_Wait, Yugi's a drug addict?_ Malik thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey's POV<strong>

Joey walked down the sidewalk, it was after dark. He had dropped off all the packages the boss had ordered. He had gotten his cut of the profit he had enough money to buy the food he needed, at least enough to do for the week, that put a smile on his face.

He continued walking looking for the car that had been described to him. If he could get the car and get it back to his boss he would have the money he needed for the electricity, if not well he would have to use his food money. He didn't want to use the food money because that meant he would need to find some other way to get food.

He paused spotting the purple convertible in a drive way. He glanced at the house, it was pretty big. He didn't even have to get into the garage to get the car he needed, he could do it without the risk of setting off any alarms. He headed for the car and started checking it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

Mai parked her car in the drive way and hurried inside. She dropped her bag and headed for her room. She shut the door behind herself and dropped onto her bed and stared at the clock. An hour later she was still waiting. She glanced outside it was already dark. The phone rang and she jumped before snatching it up.

"Hello." Mai answered.

"Sorry were late calling dear, the meeting went over." Mai's mother said.

"It's fine." Mai replied holding back a sigh.

"Oh sweetie I have great news, the deal is closing! It's so close It will only take a few more weeks, isn't that great?" Mai's mother continued.

"Yeah great." Mai said glancing at the calendar where Saturday was circled" She blinked back her tears.

"You know I think I'm going to go to bed early." Mai said hanging up without waiting for a reply.

Mai yanked off her while arm warmers scowling at the blood stain. She dug through her drawer producing her knife, she pressed it against her arm. She sighed letting her tears fall. Mai glanced up and looked out her window. Movement caught her eye and she dropped the knife on the bed and hurried out the door running outside.

"What are you doing?!" Mai yelled startling the boy leaning over the car. The boy jumped back scowling.

"Look, just go back inside and I won't have to hurt you." The blonde boy said narrowing his eyes.

"You can't have my car!" She shouted stomping a boot clad foot.

"I'm calling the police! I know what you look like!" She shouted turning to run.

Mai was grabbed from behind. She hissed in pain at the grip on her arm. The boy jerked back apologizing. Mai was startled the thief was apologizing. She let out a startled laugh.

"What are you laughing at?!" The boy demanded blocking her path.

"Your trying to steal my car and you apologizing." Mai said.

"Look I didn't intend to hurt anyone." The boy scowled narrowing his eyes.

"What you do to your arm?" He asked capturing Mai's wrist.

"I.." Mai started searching her mind for an excuse.

"You're too pretty to be doing that" The blond said running a thumb over the cuts.

"I'm Joey by the way." The blond boy whispered.

"You're telling me your name?" Mai asked gasping.

"I'm not going to take your car." He whispered giving a sigh.

"Why were you trying to steal it anyway?" Mai asked.

"My boss ordered it." Joey admitted, he didn't want to lie to this girl.

"Come here." Mai said turning and walking back the way they came.

Mai opened the garage door revealing two more cars. One was a newer convertible, this one pointed in red. She walked into the garage and grabbed the keys to the convertible and tossed them to Joey.

"What?" Joey asked startled.

"It's my mom's, I'm mad at her now, she can just go buy a new one, its not like she can't afford it, her new deal that she's missing my birthday for will bring in plenty of money for it." Mai said bitterly.

"T-thanks." Joey said

"My names Mai by the way." Mai said as she watched the blonde boy drive away in her mothers car, she deserves it anyway, Mai decided


End file.
